


一次维修

by Chute



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute
Summary: 碧翠丝的袖剑坏了。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一次维修

**Author's Note:**

> ·全文字数5k+  
> ·想写写其他人眼中的茄面  
> ·ABO设定 然而是清水  
> ·碧翠丝是我招收的第一个金发女刺客 被我派任务的时候不小心搞死了 想她

有人提醒我去找那位大师寻求帮助的时候，我的袖剑已经坏了四五天，缺失剑刃的皮质袖筒装模作样的套在我的胳膊上，若不是马基雅维利先生突然到访，我还得继续为没有接到刺杀任务庆幸下去。

“刺客，”他看向我背在身后的手，透出一点不悦，但掩饰的很好，“你的武器是怎么回事？”他说，伸手从藏匿处的架子上取下一本厚重的书，封面画着一只蝉，看起来并不像是作者的手笔。罗马兄弟会的总部竟然有数量可观的藏书，想必是件让圣殿骑士也感到惊讶的事。

“我会尽快处理好。”我立刻回答，背在身后的手因紧张而攥紧，事实是，我完全不懂如何修理这件精巧的物件。

马基雅维利先生没有立即回应，过了一会儿，他翻到封底去看作者的名字，“你搞不定的，刺客，即使是你们的导师也不能。去找莱昂纳多吧，”他说，然后把书放回架子上，一只手摸摸衣服下摆的褶皱，“希望他不会介意你的打扰。”

说这话时，他的表情比任何时候都要平易近人，我猜那是因为他终于开始了写作，并不得不承认台伯岛的藏书比他以为的要有价值的多，如果真是这样，实在是莫大的讽刺。

听到这个名字被旁人提起有种奇妙的感觉，尽管每个年轻刺客都叹服由这个天才制作的武器多么美丽又致命，但我们鲜少真正提起他本人，即使是提起，我们只称他为达芬奇大师，从不直呼他的名字。兄弟会的盟友中，只有马基雅维利先生与弗利城的斯福扎女爵有幸见过他，除此之外，导师是我所了解的与达芬奇大师关系最亲密的人。

“过了台伯河往西南边走，”马基雅维利先生指了个模糊的方向，看样子即使是他也不甚确定大师的住址，“大概三四百码，有间屋子，看起来与普通的民居没什么区别。”

这点信息不足以让我在繁荣的罗马城找到一位热衷于将自己藏起来的艺术家，但我还是点点头，也许我应该去千红玫瑰的女主人那里打听一下。马基雅维利先生想了想，又补充道，“除了一点，那里很安静，几乎听不见人群的吵闹。”

“这不算是一个特点。”

“去找就是了，刺客。”他说，斟酌再三还是从书架上抽走了那本封面画着蝉的书，然后露出笑容，看起来早就料到我的反驳，“莱昂纳多喜欢安静，虽然他并不是个安静的人。”

尽管beta被认为只具有草木或是泥土的气息，马基雅维利先生闻起来却像是书籍与油墨，而每一个出入台伯岛藏匿处的人都不可避免的沾上咖啡的香气。导师对这种源自异国的饮料异常钟爱，以至于即使他不在，我们也会煮上一点。当我专注于将自己藏入人群时，偶尔担心这股香气会不会致使敌人认为刺客据点堆满了咖啡豆。

我过了台伯河，按照指示向西南边走，没花多长时间就走进一片安静的民居。然后我望见一间屋子，从外部装饰来看的确不像是一位名满天下的艺术大师的居所，但由于拥有一个画家所能期待的最好的采光，它看起来几乎是在发亮。就是这儿了，我想，突然就紧张的要命。

那截短短的楼梯之上是扇雕刻精美的木门，有关鲜花、丝绸、圣母与圣子，司空见惯的主题。我盯着玛利亚凹陷下去的双眼看了一会儿，然后敲门。

大师比我想象的要年轻一点，事实上，只消一眼你就能明白为何人们总不厌其烦的赞美他的蓝眼睛和暖金色长发，这些特征让作为一位alpha的他显得太过漂亮了。“你好？”他问，稍感讶异，然后他看见我的白色兜帽以及手腕上的袖剑，立刻高兴起来，“是艾吉奥让你来的吗？”

“不。”我回答，对不得不给出这样的回答感到一丝愧疚。我们有段时间没有见到导师了，他总是很忙，忙着料理波吉亚家族的残余势力还有“毒药公爵”本人，在这个组织中，越是受人尊敬的刺客大师越是得亲力亲为。

“其实是，我想请您帮我修好我的袖剑。”我抬起手臂，向他展示位于内侧的缺口，他愣了一下，我猜他一定有些失望。“进来吧。”大师说，声音很温暖，然后让开一点位置让我进门。就算比起我，他更期待另一个人的到访，他也没有表现出来。

我注意到他穿了一件简单的亚麻上衣，胸口的系绳松散，不像是外界所描述的那样衣着华丽又考究。除此之外，他的指尖发黑，也许不久前才刚握着炭笔作画。

屋里还有一个年轻的棕发男孩，懒洋洋的窝在靠近壁炉的椅垫上，看见我进来，他皱起眉嘀咕了一句“刺客”，然后跑到楼上去了。大师介绍说那是萨莱，他的模特，满脑子漂亮姑娘和新衣服的小混蛋。

“先让我把这儿收拾一下，”他边说边抱起工作台上一堆散乱的稿纸，其中还夹着长短不一的木料，然后随意塞进旁边的箱子里，我猜我离开后不用多久，那里又会乱成最初的样子，“所以，是怎么坏的？”他示意我解下袖剑，语调变得愉快。

其实根本不需要我去回想，大师看了一眼那缺口就明白了，他熟练的将袖剑拆解开来，部件摊在桌面上，剩余的半截剑刃尤为显眼，只有用它挡下斧击才会造成这样狰狞的断裂面。“不明智的选择。”他说，扭过头探寻的看我一眼，“碧翠丝。”我赶紧摘下兜帽说。

“碧翠丝。”大师微笑着重复了一遍，转身回去继续摆弄那些零件。我不想怀疑他是否真的记住了，年轻刺客们在他那里都没有名字，大师只称我们是“艾吉奥的学徒”。

“不凑巧，工作室里没有多余的剑刃了，我得去一趟铁匠铺。”一会儿之后他说，从椅背上拿起一件有金色镶边的丝质外衫套在身上。

“好的，我会护送您。”我立刻回答，欠身握起右手压在左胸口，接着走到开着的窗边，准备从那里翻到屋顶上去。“不，铁匠铺近的很，陪我走走吧。”他微笑着说，戴上一顶红色软帽，然后叫我的名字。

他这样说的时候，我想起几年前的某个下午，太阳跟今天一样好，我险些失去我的右手，因为它偷了一个烤糊的面包。罗马的影子从高处坠下来，眨眼间就解决了围着我的四五个波吉亚士兵，“你是…你是那个刺客…”我惊慌失措的说，甚至以为是巫术作怪。那道白色影子站在满地歪斜的尸体中间打量我，手腕上的袖剑还沾着血，然后他问我的名字，问我是否愿意加入兄弟会，在鹰喙形的兜帽下方，我看见一双琥珀一样的眼睛。

假如没有旁人告知，我不会想到达芬奇大师是一位alpha，就像我想不到我们的导师是位omega一样，不只是因为两人足以模糊性别的外貌。

大师的目光追逐着一只掠过窗檐的鹰踏出屋外，太阳闪了他的眼，他沉默的站在那儿，用衣袖在额头上贴了贴。“您还好吗？”我问，“或许我可以替您去一趟。”

他说自己只是在屋子里待了太久。大师笑了一下，又抬起头在天空中找那只鹰，它停在不远处一座已经废弃的水渠边上，然后抖起翅膀飞远了。我们往铁匠铺的方向走去。

那段路并不长，但有不少居民已经认出了这位令人仰慕的艺术大师。男人或是女人，他们向他行礼或是献上鲜花，还有人附下身亲吻他的手背，“亲爱的莱昂纳多大师”他们喊他，感谢他创造出的美丽作品让人们得以窥见天堂的一角。一位女士注意到了跟在大师身后的我，“这就是经常陪伴您的那位刺客吗？”她惊喜的问。

大师摇摇头，“您误会了，夫人。”他说，神色在簇拥而来的花朵中显露出一丝哀伤，而那位女士立刻就明白自己犯了罪。

那天稍晚的时候，我们带着一柄尺寸合适的剑刃回到工作室，大师一路上都很高兴，愉快的与我讲起那些已经在多年以前被焚毁的，藏有武器图纸的密函。即使他已经接触了袖剑好几次，还是不敢说自己已经完全了解了这件精巧的武器。

“看来您很久以前就已经与刺客组织有联系了。”

“的确很久了，”他在那堆零件跟前忙活起来，然后抬起头想了想，“艾吉奥来找我修袖剑的时候才十七岁。”

十七岁。那么他现在有多大，也许三十七岁？

导师对于年轻的刺客们来说是个亲密又疏离的存在，有时他回到台伯岛，不惊动任何人，只过一夜第二天早上便又匆匆消失。有时我们递给他煮好的咖啡，他喝几口，并不饮尽，评价一句太苦或是太烫，然后往里加上半杯牛奶。我们当然会谈论他，但他与那些关于他过往的碎语并不相似。导师只留给我们一道影子，就像他留给罗马的一样。

当我还想继续问些别的什么的时候，大师又不说话了，看样子已经完全陷进了那件武器中。

我在屋子里踱着步胡思乱想，猜测十七岁的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷会是什么样子。他会有柔软的脖颈与发梢吗，他的双眼与嘴唇会是蜜一样甜吗。一个被玫瑰与吻裹挟着成长的男孩，人们看一眼他的眼睛，便只想爱他，赐予他苦难的天父却不见得如此。

风从大敞的窗户吹进来，把一叠凌乱的稿纸吹落到地上，我蹲下身子去捡。它们积了一层灰尘，显然很久没有被翻动过了。我知道自己不该看，但还是忍不住。

顶上一张细致的描绘了鸟类的骨骼还有羽毛的形态，看上去如此柔软又逼真。往下一张是大圆形竞技场的草图，完成度很高，似乎达芬奇大师曾经试图将它拓展为一张完整的画作。

然后，就像是为了回应我心中隐约的期待，下一张是导师，在圣天使堡的顶端展开双臂，半张脸藏在兜帽下面。再往下仍然是他，没穿刺客袍，歪着身子躺在台伯岛藏匿处的那张躺椅上，睡得很不安稳。我直接翻到最下面，果然又看到他，这时他还不是罗马的刺客导师，用不着时刻躲进黑暗里，他只是艾吉奥。

十七岁的艾吉奥，嚣张跋扈，不可一世。十七岁的艾吉奥，打闹了一天，钻进堆满花瓣的推车又钻出来，趴在桌子上睡着了。

“完成了。”大师说。而我吓了一跳，慌忙把那沓稿纸放回原处，然后心虚的表示感谢。他建议我戴上试试，我点点头，立即照做。新的袖剑比以往的更加轻便，大师甚至更换了皮质袖筒好让它贴在手腕上时不再那么闷热，我扯动指环，剑刃轻巧利落的弹出，发出微弱的金属碰撞声。

“人们很容易忽略刺客工作的美感，对不对？”他看着我说，显得很满意，我知道他不是在等待一个回答。大师摘下他的帽子挂到一边去，就在他转身的空当，我从那叠稿纸中抽出最下方那张，放进口袋里。

“我想是的。”我说，感觉自己口干舌燥，声音小的只能算得上自言自语。那张画像透过衣料戳着我的皮肤，提醒着我加赠的罪孽。

*

有时我们会与完全不相识的同僚一起执行任务，任务地点也不只仅仅在罗马，完全只决定于信鸽带来的消息。即使导师人就在台伯岛，他也更倾向于用信鸽而不是当面指派任务，“这样更传统。”他解释说，虽然我认知中的导师是个非常乐于接受新鲜事物的人。

我与另一位年轻刺客一同蹲守在万神殿顶端，满地花香被即将没入地平线的太阳染成韫色。那天的任务很轻松，没有任何人要死，我们只需要目睹一场肮脏交易并查清货物去了哪里，但携带货物的商人却迟迟不出现。

我的同僚黑发绿眼，皮肤白皙，在加入兄弟会之前是个受人喜爱的舞者。我认得她的脸却想不起她的名字是瓦伦蒂娜还是米诺。“里面是什么？”她问，注意到我一直塞在口袋里的手，那张画正贴着我的掌心。

我把手抽出来，“没什么。”我说，她显然不信，于是轻轻踢了我一脚，用她那曾经踩在波斯地毯上为富人们起舞的足尖。我不知道该怜惜我的身体还是她的脚，于是妥协的说道，“好吧，是张画。”

“啊，你的爱人。”

“不，是达芬奇大师画的。是他的爱人才对。”

她瞪大眼睛，一副“你真敢说”的表情，但是她相信了。“哪来的？”她问，又说她从来没听说过那位大师爱上了谁，也许他爱上的是艺术本身。我没有接话。

“小偷。”她明白了，眯起眼睛露出一个笑容，然后从我的口袋里拿出那副画展开。从她的眼神中，我知道她已经认出了画里的人是谁。

有那么一会儿，我们都没有说话。她把那张画折好放回我的手里，“我早该想到的。”她说，然后又住了嘴，不愿再往这段叙述里面掺入更多她自己的部分，“我是说，这画的真好，以至于我有点难过。”

他有告诉过他吗，我的同僚自言自语般的问到。我想起那些被掩盖了许久的画作，每一张的笔触都认真仔细，被画下的人却也许永远不知道他们的存在。黑暗中的刺客和灯光下的艺术家，一位将人们救出地狱，一位带人们看见天堂，他们理应受到所有人的祝福，即使失去这个身份，他们也理应受到所有人的祝福。

台伯岛的年轻刺客们早已习惯了导师不在的日子，对我们来说，他是偶尔停留在塔顶的鹰，是落在肩膀上的信鸽，是归来又离去的白色影子，但是对另一个人来说，他不只是这样。

“我突然真想导师回来，”我的同僚说，“想得要命。”

我点点头，就像我突然很好奇他们闻起来是什么味道一样。beta天生对其他性别的信息素不敏感，在此之前，我从未对什么人的气味这样好奇。我想象艺术家的身上透出蜂蜜与莳萝的香气，而导师则是浸泡了玫瑰的葡萄酒。等导师回来我就问他，也许还有那些画的事，但其实还是不问为好。

太阳继续西沉，万神殿前铺满花瓣的广场上，树木投下的影子开始越来越长。阿波罗的金车翻倒在云上，洒出的霞光美丽得出人意料，而象征黑夜的倪科斯正在苏醒。

这时，一个商人牵着一匹疲惫不堪的马缓缓从广场的一侧走向另一侧，马背上驮着这次任务苦等不来的目标。我们起身跟上去，跑过万神殿圆形的穹顶。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ·AC屑作 写完感觉有点迷 很不满意 没写出最开始想要的感觉  
> ·大概是想说每个见到小夜莺的人都会爱上一部分的他吧  
> ·但是最爱他的还是番茄！（震声）  
> ·第一次尝试了第一人称 快乐


End file.
